


On the Old Road, We Found Redemption

by Jevil_Joss



Series: Once More Unto the Dungeon [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Dismas and Reynauld arrive in a secluded Hamlet plagued by horrifying monsters.





	On the Old Road, We Found Redemption

Reynauld tossed a log into the fire. Dismas spent time sharpening his knives. Cecil prayed fervently. Heuze took a sniff from a bottle of green liquid, then gagged, taking off the crow mask for a second as she erupted into violent coughing. Once done, she sniffed it again, provoking the same reaction. 

"I'll take the first watch," Reynauld said, breaking the silence.

Heuze gave him a look as she put her mask back on, and Dismas stopped his work. "Well, okay then," she said with a shrug. 

"Quit being a martyr," Dismas told him. "It doesn't suit you." He returned to his knives. 

"I'm not. I'm saying, I'll take the first watch so you won't be killed by giant, man-eating spiders," Reynauld said with a deep breath. Dismas was a good friend of his, but at times, the Highwayman could be infuriating. 

Dismas gave him a look. "First and foremost," he stated, pointing at Reynauld with one of his knives, "I think I'm a good enough shot to kill a spider."

"You missed the skeleton," Heuze pointed out. 

"It moved," Dismas snapped defensively. "Second, there are women here, too. So they're _human_ -eating spiders."

That actually made Cecil chuckle. "Well, he's got you there," she told Reynauld. 

"Does this smell _off_ to you?" Heuze asked, proffering the vial to Dismas. 

"Ew, gagh!" Dismas covered his nose with, leaning as far back from the vial as possible. "It smells like a corpse infested with zombie maggots!"

"Ah. Then it's fine." Heuze returned to her seat, then sniffed the vial again. Coughing, she asked, "Zombie or mummified, cause this is very important."

Reynauld wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in the vial, so he didn't ask. Dismas, however, felt like asking. "What the FUCK was that you just made me inhale?"

"It's supposed to buff your immune system, but it smells awful," Heuze stated, staring into the vial. She swirled it around. 

"Oh. I suppose that's fine."

"If it's bad, however, it might destroy your stomach. And your lungs. And maybe your spleen, but who cares about that?"

At that point, Dismas lost it. "Damn it, woman! You can't just go shoving gone-off vapors into people's faces!"

"I needed to see if it was bad."

"How about you sniff it yourself?" Dismas snapped, gagging and waving his hand--still holding the knives--in front of his mouth. 

"I needed a second opinion," Heuze replied. She removed the mask and took an actual sip from it, then spat it out immediately. "That, and I have no sense of smell."

"WHADDYA MEAN, NO SENSE OF SMELL?"

Cecil burst out laughing. "Okay, I'm loving this."

"DO I GET TO KEEP MY SPLEEN OR NOT?"

Reynauld cracked a smile. 

"As I said, there's only about a fifty-thirty-twenty chance of it being destroyed," Heuze said. 

"IT'S EITHER DESTROYED OR IT'S NOT. WHAT'S THE OTHER THING?"

"Well, I suppose it might turn you spleen into an unstoppable parasite bent on destroying mankind, but that's only a fifty-percent chance."

"THAT'S THE FIFTY?!?!"

Heuze stared at the vial, then looked at the label. "Oh, wait--it was the wrong vial. False alarm."

There was a long silence as Heuze returned the mask to her scarred face and returned the vial to her pocket. 

"So, what was it?"

"Oh, the Plague Grenade."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Cecil actually burst out laughing. She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair back underneath her hood, doubled over with laughter. Heuze chuckled, and even Dismas finally cracked a smile as he quickly downed a thing of antivenom. 

Reynauld smiled. They were a rag-tag group of adventurers. Reynauld was a kleptomaniac, Dismas compulsively cheated at Gambling, Cecil frequented the Brothel, and Heuze...was, well, Heuze. They were a group of ungodly sinners. 

But, on the Old Road, they _would_ find redemption. Reynauld pulled his sword out and began polishing it. He threw one last log onto the fire. "Good night."

_Thanks be to God, oh Holy One._


End file.
